The Raven and the Butterfly
by himurakenshinfan19
Summary: Amy is all alone in her castle, then Tira dicides to make a midnight visit. Yuri, lemon, AmyXTira.


TiraXAmy, Here ya go ;)

* * *

Amy sat on her luxurious bed that was overlooked by a window with a pale full moon shining upon her bed and her slender body, almost transparent silk gown, just barely covering her pale skin.

She sat with her knee's to her chest.

And she wore her shining red curly locks loose over her small shoulders, and her long, dark eyelashes fluttered up and down like Butterfly wings over her porcelian cheeks as her eyes blinked drowsily, she then finally dosed off.

But unbeknownst to her, a silent figure lurked through the window.

Sensing something amiss, Amy quickly opened her crimson eyes wide, and sitting up quickly, looked over her dark room.

The dim moonlight put a luminous glow to the burgandy carpet, and the dark pink curtains as they fluttered in the night breeze,

Wait, the curtains were open!

" How in the-? " Amy began, but was trailed off when she heard something lurk behind her..

She held her breath, and reached for her Rapier sword by her nightstand, only to find it missing.

She remained calm, and looked around slowly, searching for a suitable weapon to defend herself from her intruder.

Then, hearing some rustling, she sent a strong kick in the direction the sound came from, and to her surprize, it connected with something, or rather, someone.

The shadowed figure was knocked back, and by the sound of the intruder's grunt, Amy figured out who it was!

" Tira, what are you doing here?" She stoicly demanded, her deceptively cute face turned sullen once more.

Tira, holding her Abdomon, where Amy kicked her, stood up, the she looked to the younger girl, and smiled, her darkened features appearing to glow in the light of the moon.

" I've come to see you, Amy." She answered, smiling wickedly, her eyes holding within them a secret meaning that Amy did not reconize.

" Okay, but for what reason?" She asked, more calmly this time.

She and Tira had met a few times in the past, they were technically enemies at the time, but they found that they, actually had a lot in common.

Though neither of them held much stock in superficial concepts like 'Friendship'

But they did indeed reach a, level of understanding with eachother.

They were both all alone for a majority of their childhood, but later found someone that they held unwavering loyalty, and undying love for.

For Amy, it was Raphael Sorel.

For Tira, it was Nightmare, which, though unfortunate for Tira on account that he cared nothing for her,

He kinda counted.

They both gave them a reason to go on living, to actally smile again.

That was the conclusion that they both shared,

So it was at least safe to say that they were on good terms with one another.

" I want you, Amy." She purred, her pink eyes holding a strange look that Amy was not familiar with.

" Wany me for what, exactly?" She asked, though as stoic as she may be, she let the lightest note of nervousness slip out.

" You really are naive, aren't you, Butterfly." Tira said as she approached the young french beauty, and kissed her passionately!

Amy, though shocked by this action, did nothing to fight against it.

She even felt herself giving in to her cursed teenage hormones and began kissing her back,

Tira, with her swift Assassin's skills, picked Amy's petite body up, and set her back on the bed, now lying beneath her.

Tira's pale lips crashed against Amy's full, rosy pink one as their tougues began a battle for dominance.

With Tira gaining the upperhand slowly sneaking a hand up Amy's white night gown, and groping her small, budding and sensitive breasts!

Amy lost the tougue battle on account of the moaning and tingling sensation in her still developing body.

Tira then tore open her gown, exposing her completely!

" Hey! At least give me some warning first, Tira!" Amy protested, covering herself with a deep crimson blush on her face.

" Aww, Amy's embarassed." Tira teased as she pulled Amy's arms off of her small breasts, her nipples hardening in the cool night air.

Tira then inspected Amy's petite, but perfectly perportioned body.

Her skin was flawless, with a thin sexy waith, that led to lacy white panties, with a growing wet stop between her sexy legs.

A perverted smile appeared on Tira's face as she continued to inspect her soon to be victem.

" Stop staring at me like that, its weird!" Amy continued to protest, struggling to free her wrists from Tira's strong grip.

" Whats weird?" Tira asked, her eyes meeting Amy's.

" This! We're both girls, Tira, its not like I don't like you, but this just feels, strange, I don't know if we should do this." Amy said nervously.

Tira, with an unusual look of understanding, then let go of her wrists, and scooted away from Amy' exposed figure, and then sat firmly on the bed a few feet away.

" So what if we're both girls? Its not weird to explore your feelings, or your sexuality, and its a hell of a lot more natural then denying it your whole life."

" I soppose," Amy began, pulling the white silk to cover herself, still looking away shyly. " But its still feels strange."

" Well, maybe it feels strange because on some level, it feels right." Tira pointed out.

" Maybe.." Amy said, still unsure.

" Well, lets find out together." Tira said, crawling on the bed over to Amy again, and then kissed her gently.

Amy dicided to take the big leap and not only kissed her back, but wrapped her small arms around Tira's neck deepening the kiss, and pulled her Tira over her body, allowing her torn gown to slip off of her.

As she and the older girl on top continued making out, she lightly bucked against Tira's toned waist suggestivly, arousing the 13-year-old french girl further, wettening her lacy panties even more.

Tira then started kneading Amy's breasts once more, causing the sensitive virgin below her to moan into the kiss.

" See? I told you that you'd like it." Tira said playfully.

" I-I barely feel it," She stubbornly attempted to protest, struggling to keep her composure.

" We'll see about that." Tira said with a sly smile as she began licking one of her hard nibbles, and started to tweek the other one between her fingers.

" Oh, ah, that isn't fair, ah!" Amy said, her whole body spasming to the new sensation.

" Oh!" Amy shouted as Tira switched nibbles.

Then to add to her teasing, Tira started to grind against her pussy.

"Aahh!" She continued to moan.

" Wow, your already this sensitive, and I haven't even gotten started yet." Tira said, smirking with amusement.

Then she traced her fingers down Amy's sensitive and slender waist.

" Tira, stop it, your tickling me!" She protested between giggles.

Tira smiled, happy to see her finally relax, then her fingers reached the line of her panties.

She looked to Amy for her approval,

Amy nodded.

Then Tira pulled them down her legs, revealing to Tira her wet, pink virgin pussy.

" You like what you see?" Amy asked nervously.

" Yes, your really cute, Amy." Tira said, with genuine honesty.

Then she lowered her head between Amy's legs, much to her nervousness/arousal.

And started licking her wet womanhood, first she started with sucking and teasing her cute clit, then she started lapping her tougue inside of her.

" Oh, oh, Tira, it feels so good, oh yes, yes, ah, Tira, tira, oh, oh god! Ah, ah, keep licking, keep licking me! Ah, ah, ah, its so good!

Ah, ahh, aahhh!" She screamed as she came.

Tira licked up all her sweet necture, then went up and kissed Amy once again, allowing her to taste herself.

Tira then broke the kiss so that she could start to undress herself of her orange harlequin-esque costume.

Amy watched in amazement at Tira's beautiful body, she was indeed more developted then her, her breasts were round and lushious, with well-toned arms, probably from swinging around that masssive ringblade around.

Her sexy waist was also very toned, with faint muscular abs, and very toned legs.

" Your beautiful, Tira." Amy said, smiling for once.

" Uh, thank you, Amy, so are you." Tira said, nervously, no one has ever called her beautiful before,

Sure, as an Assassin, she knew many sexual acts, but it was always more about the kill then anything else,

But never about, love.

**Oh my god! Do I love Amy?!** Tira thought, frantic!

Then she felt Amy sit up and kiss her, breaking her thoughts.

Both were sitting on ther knees, in the mist of the kiss, Tira started fingering Amy, causing the moaning to continue.

" Do you like this, Amy?" She asked seductively, whispering in her ear, chills began running down Amy's spine.

" God! Yes, yes, oh!" She responded, clinging to Tira while she pumped into her, dropping all pride and composure, she fully embraced the pleasure she was recieving from Tira skilled Assassin's fingers.

Tira quickened her pace, earning more excited moans from Amy!

" Oh, oh god, ah, ah, ah, ah, AHH!" she came all over Tira's fingers.

Amy , once she caught her breathe, felt a strange boldness overtake her,

And she slid her fingers inside of Tira!

" Oh, god, yes! Amy, are you sure your a virgin? Oh, oh, oh, ah,"

" No, I've never done this before." Amy answered, mimicking Tira's technique and started quickening her pace.

" Ah! Ah, ah, yes, ah, ah, ah, oh yes, oh yes, ah, ah, Ahh!" Tira screamed as she came!

She collapsed into Amy's embrace.

" Your really good, Amy." She panted.

" So are you." Amy replied, embracing her.

" But its not over yet." Tira said as she gently pushed Amy back down on the bed, scissored their legs, and started to grind their pussies together causing them both to moan.

" This is so good, Tira!" Amy shouted, red eyes glazed over with pleasure.

" I know, ah, ah"

They continued this motion untill they both were on the edge,

" Tira, I'm going to cum!" Amy screamed.

" So am I!" She screamed back.

They both came together in an Orchestra of screams!

Tira collapsed beside Amy, both panting from exhaustion.

" Amy, theres something I have to tell you," Tira said, looking away, unsure if she should tell her how she feels.

" What is it?" Amy asked, waiting for her to reply.

" Nothing, I have to go." She said quickly, running from the truth,

As usual.

" Tira, wait!" Amy called out as Tira dissappeared into the night.

Leaving Amy all alone,

Though unknown to Tira, new feelings have also started to grow inside of the heart Amy had forgotten she had.

" I love you to, Tira."

* * *

Nice, wasn't it! ;) I don't own SC4, R&R, don't be shy :)


End file.
